


I'm cruising on your thighs (Leave my fingerprints)

by stardustachilles



Series: Acosmist (one who believes nothing exists) [8]
Category: Dysprosium
Genre: Alex has a lot of tattoos, Alex is 24, F/F, Sara finds out she very much likes tattoos, Sara is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: Sara finds all of Alex's tattoos.





	

This was the first time Sara had seen Alex in a short sleeved shirt.

Although, it wasn’t too unique, seeing as it was winter. Alex usually wore sweaters and sweatshirts and long-sleeved spandex shirts, opting for one layer versus the three Sara usually wore. Sara preferred having the freedom to remove layers whenever she wanted, instead of committing to one layer and potentially sweating through it.

But nonetheless, Sara was staring at Alex’s arms, the muscle definition, and the  _ tattoos _ . Oh, the tattoos. The muscles were great, and she definitely had a thing for muscles, but she may have just found out about a thing for tattoos. A new thing, but a thing that absolutely needed to be explored.

“Sara,” Alex interrupted, slight amusement to her voice like she had been talking the past few minutes and Sara hadn’t been listening. Her head snapped up from Alex’s arms, the tiny planet and stars on her wrist, and the small circular terrarium on the inside of her bicep. On her right forearm, there were squiggly, indecipherable lines, and the NASA symbol overlaid on Van Gogh’s _ Starry, Starry Night _ on the outside of her shoulder. There was even a hint of what looked like an equation near the end of her collarbone and the solar system on the other peeking out from underneath the wide collar of her shirt. Sara may have been dying.

“What?” she asked. Then, “Sorry. What were you saying?” Alex’s face was a little entertained and a little confused as to what Sara was distracted by.

“I was asking what you wanted for dinner,” Alex said, “but that’s unimportant. Why are you staring at my arms?”

Sara pulled her knees up to her chest on the couch, wrapping her arms around them. Alex crossed her legs opposite of Sara, leaning forward in playful interest. She could feel herself blushing. “Nothing.” And after a moment, “Your…tattoos. You never told me.”

“Oh, is that what it is? My tattoos?” Alex laughed, the laugh she used when she thought Sara was adorable. “I didn’t know this would affect you this much, or I would have worn short sleeves sooner.” Sara ducked her head.

“You’re mean,” she said. Partially changing the subject from how much she liked Alex’s tattoos, she asked, “How many do you have?”

Alex shrugged. “Eighteen, at this point. Most of them are from college, a couple from senior year in high school. Mom an’ Dad didn’t mind as long as they weren’t visible under clothes.” She scooted forward, pressing her side against Sara’s and offering out her left arm.

Sara took it, running her fingers along the tangled lines below her inner elbow. “What is it?” she asked, tracing a line and continuing down a visible vein.

“It’s D.C.’s subway system,” Alex said. “I saw it online and I thought it was pretty.”

Sara tangled their fingers together. “So not all of your tattoos have deeper meanings?”

“Nope,” Alex said, offering her other arm. This one had the small succulent terrarium on the inner bicep, and drawn on-looking stars and a planet on the wrist.

“Did they hurt?” Sara asked, and she knew how childishly small her voice sounded in that moment. She didn’t like when Alex hurt.

“No,” Alex reassured. “Only the one on my ribs did, but even then it wasn’t that bad. I’m tough.” She unlaced their hands and tapped a finger off of Sara’s nose playfully, before letting Sara reclaim her hand. “Besides, James let me bite his arm if it hurt too much, and they let you take breaks whenever. I’m pretty sure he has imprints of my teeth that have scarred on his arm. James — not the tattoo guy.”

Sara snorted at the unclear wording and Alex’s subsequent clarification. Like she would have assumed Alex bit the tattoo guy. Well, on second thought, it was plausible — Alex did tend to bite — but she wouldn’t do that while some guy had a needle in her back. “Do I get to see the rest of them?” she asked hopefully. Only six of the eighteen were visible right now. Where could she be hiding the rest of them?

Alex smiled coquettishly at her, leaning forward to peck Sara’s lips. “Sure, if you want to,” she said. “But we should probably go to my room, in case James walks in. Not like he hasn’t seen me undressed before, but he doesn’t like to when he doesn’t have to. C’mon.”

Alex stood, pulling Sara up by their linked hands and grabbing her hip to push her up the stairs. Sara pretended she was leading the way to Alex’s room, but really Alex was controlling her every move. (Just how she liked it.)

Alex closed the door behind them, and pushed Sara down on the bed with a kiss to the forehead. Next she peeked out the windows before closing the drapes, because it was the middle of the day and her windows saw right over the street below. It didn’t really matter in the early morning or later in the day, but Alex’s neighborhood was always really active from noon to afternoon.

Alex walked back over to Sara, pulling her shirt and bra off in one move, which was honestly impressive because she always wore high-impact sports bras that were nearly impossible to get on and off comfortably. Then she pulled her pants down so they were riding dangerously low on her hips and tucked beneath her ass.

Sara was overwhelmed by the  _ tattoos _ . All the ones she had seen before, but now the one on the right side of her ribs that were the same style of drawn stars and planets that were on her wrist, the naked woman’s torso surrounded by a galaxy on her left iliac crest, the astronaut selfie on her outer right hip, the mountain and solar system on her outer left hip, the astronauts swinging from the rings of a planet on her right upper ribs below her shoulder — and those were just the ones she could  _ see _ .

Alex turned around, dragging her hair over her shoulder, and there were  _ more  _ on her back. There was a small outline of a moon followed by a sun with a face followed by a filled in moon facing the opposite direction falling down from the top notch of her spine, a jar with drawn on-looking planets and stars in it on her left mid back, and opposite it a quote by Van Gogh. On either shoulder blade, mirroring each other, were mountains with planets and clouds circling them on the left, and hands with planets and stars circling them on the right. Above the hands were a sun and a moon with the words  _ solis  _ and  _ luna  _ written under them.

Sara could have cried, they were all so pretty, and so very  _ Alex _ . She had told Sara about her love for the stars and the planets since she was little, and it only seemed appropriate that she would have tiny galaxies all over her body. Sara couldn’t even be bothered to be distracted by Alex’s almost-nakedness because they were all so beautiful.

She reached out to touch the quote, in thin uppercase letters, black with little tiny dots around them that Sara assumed were meant to be stars. She read it aloud. “I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream.”

Sara caught the slight shiver that ran up Alex’s spine as she read it, and traced her finger along with the words. Alex turned, giving her a view of the astronaut that looked to be taking a selfie again, and leaned down to kiss her. Sara responded, enthusiastically, because honestly, the tattoos, and Alex’s muscles, really turned her on.

“Lock the door,” Sara whispered, and Alex smiled and did.


End file.
